


soft gazes

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Yamaguchi regrets everything.





	soft gazes

**Author's Note:**

> just a small note, tsukishima doesn't die in the fic!! it's just heavily implied that he's DYING. sorry for the angst :( comments, constructive criticism and kudos are always appreciated!!!

"For someone who's dying, you seem pretty cheerful."  
  
Kei chuckled, Yamaguchi watched. Yamaguchi had always watched. "Yeah, someone has to keep a decent mood. It's kind of weird that it happens to be me, though." Kei thumbed at the IV in his arm.  
  
Yamaguchi looked at his fingers, hands, his arms, his shoulder, neck. He looked at his face. God, did he look. Yamaguchi knew Kei wasn't going to last much longer. The doctors had given him a month, maybe less. Yamaguchi regrets that he never studied Kei the way Kei studied him. Kei knew everything about Yamaguchi while Yamaguchi was left in the dark. He hates himself for not truly knowing his best friend.  
  
As he stared at Kei's face, he tried to memorize every possible detail about him. The thinness of his hair. The thick rim of his glasses and the way it sits on his small nose. The way his chest moved when he breathes those short fucking breaths. Even the way he smells, Yamaguchi d to remember. He wished he had more time.  
  
"Earth to Yamaguchi," Kei says, chuckling and waving a hand close to his face. As Yamaguchi snapped out of his trance-like state, he felt his eyes start to water. He spinned in his chair facing opposite of Kei. He didn't want Kei to see him cry. To see him, pathetic, when it was Kei who was in so much real, horrifying pain.  
  
A frail hand rested on his back "Tadashi?" Yamaguchi's throat closed and he let out a sob, forcing his face into his hands. He feels the hand leave his back and he turned around, reeling. "I'm so sorry, Tsukki." Kei doesn't look angry, but sad. Yamaguchi sucked in a breath, denying himself the time to think.  
  
"Kei, I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you," Yamaguchi gestures wildly, tears falling onto his pants as he leans towards Kei. "I regret so many fucking things right now, and the biggest one is not being closer to you. I just hope that when it comes down to it, you don't hate me. Anything but that, please."  
  
As Yamaguchi falls silent he closes his eyes, not wanting to see the sad look he knows Kei is making. He pursed his lips as more hot tears travelled down his face.  
  
"Tadashi." Yamaguchi's eyes fly open, looking straight at Kei. Yamaguchi's heart almost shatters, the look on Kei's face is worse than he imagined. Kei puts out his arms and gasps, his own tears falling. "P-Please come and lay with me." Yamaguchi sobs out and wastes no times crawling into the hospital bed and stuffing himself into Kei's neck, his arms around his stomach while Kei hiccups.  
  
Yamaguchi opens his eyes and brightness hits him. Kei's hospital gown was so white. It hurt his eyes so bad.


End file.
